


We'll Be the New Bonnie & Clyde

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Makeout Sesh, hyuck calls mark minhyung, hyuck in eyeliner started it all, hyuck is sorta evil, mark is in love, markhyuck, sorry - Freeform, surprise, they're delinquents sorta, what a power couple lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Donghyuck was never letting Mark go.





	We'll Be the New Bonnie & Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I tried something new, enjoy!

Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck were meant to be. Donghyuck knew it from the moment the small twelve year old chubby-cheeked Canadian transfer student stood up to the _very_ tall and intimidating fourteen year old who was throwing out heinous slurs that the boy himself probably couldn’t even comprehend, all because Donghyuck had tried wearing eyeliner, the makeup taken from his mother’s vanity early that morning. 

But little Mark Lee stood in front of Donghyuck, staring the bully down until the teachers came and broke up the argument, landing the fourteen year old in detention and Donghyuck eventually receiving a written apology from him. 

Little Donghyuck knew he and Mark were meant to be as soon as the boy whispered, “You look very pretty with eyeliner on,” into his ear, grins breaking out onto both of their faces. 

And because they were meant to be, Donghyuck had no intention of letting Mark Lee go. 

***

“Love, we’re going to be late!” 

“Coming!” Donghyuck shouted, running out of his house, school bag slung over his shoulder, throwing himself into Mark’s arms when he reached the gate to Donghyuck’s front yard. 

Mark stumbled backwards a few steps from the force of the impact, but held the younger boy tightly. “You’re cuddly today,” he observed, eventually prying the boy off of him, instead taking his hand and beginning their walk to school. 

“I’m touch starved, Minhyung,” Donghyuck complained, swinging their joined hands back and forth to match their steps. “Had to go a whole summer without you, because, what was it again?” 

“My second cousin’s half-sister’s great aunt died,” Mark grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I know you’re still worked up about me going back to Canada for that.” 

“I’m pretty sure you would understand my point of view if you just heard yourself,” Donghyuck griped, “your family is a certified mess.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Mark groaned, shifting his backpack strap with his free hand. “Excited to be going back to school?” 

Donghyuck snorted. “Am I ready for senior year in this high school hellhole? What do you think?” 

“And I’ll take that as a no,” Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s hand. “We’ll get it over with soon enough, and then we can book it out of this town.” 

“Mm, we can take the world by storm. Be the Korean versions of Bonnie and Clyde or Thelma and Louise.” 

“What’s with you and murder?” Mark laughed, brushing their shoulders together. 

“Watched a lot of crime shows while you were gone,” Donghyuck shrugged, “I think I have the skill set to become a criminal mastermind.” 

“Of course,” Mark agreed, ruffling Donghyuck’s sand colored hair, much to the younger boy’s displeasure. “I think you’d make a wonderful crime boss. You could maybe even lead the mafia.” 

“What are you talking about?” Donghyuck snickered. “With my splendid personality and heartstopping looks I could _definitely_ lead the mafia.” 

“Can’t really get a good view with that frumpy school uniform,” Mark grinned, stopping to blatantly look Donghyuck up and down. “Not sure about the looks part.” 

“Well, I could always give you a show,” Donghyuck whispered, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck. “Anything for you, _Minhyung_.” 

Mark burst out laughing, Donghyuck following soon after. “C’mon, we actually do have to get to class.” 

Donghyuck linked his arm through Mark’s, leaning his head on the older boy’s shoulder as they came in view of the formidable stone building of their school. “Ugh, I hate this place,” Donghyuck groaned, looking at the placard at the gate: est. 1924. “It’s like the gargoyles on this creepy ancient place will come to life and eat me for lunch.” 

Mark sighed, rubbing Donghyuck’s arm, the standard ugly mustard colored uniform, one that matched his own, bunching under his fingers. “One more year.” 

Donghyuck groaned before allowing Mark to pull him through the gate, walking arm in arm to the grand hall. “I really can’t believe I have to put up with this shitty school,” Donghyuck mumbled when they reached the entryway, grabbing for both of Mark’s hands. “We don’t even have the same classes this year.” 

“I think the teachers have learned from past years to not keep us together,” Mark said, rubbing his thumbs against the backs of Donghyuck’s hands. “Like the shit we pulled with that propane torch last year.” 

Donghyuck grinned. “Mrs. Kang’s classroom, no, the whole east wing, will never be the same.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t get expelled,” Mark laughed. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck complained, “you were in on it too! I just badmouthed that poor janitor.” 

“Terrorized. You terrorized that man. To be honest anyone would be after seeing two teenagers burning down part of a building just to get rid of some bad written reports.” 

“I didn’t want them to be sent to my parents!” Donghyuck exclaimed. Mark raised an eyebrow and he sighed. “Maybe my bad grades would have been better than a midnight call saying your child was being held down at the local jail.” 

“The shit I put up with,” Mark said, looking upwards at the sky. 

“Well, can’t say it’s all my fault that we both have warnings from the police. At least we didn’t go to juvie.” 

“Luckily for us, the law system is corrupt and my family is rich.” 

Donghyuck nodded. “True.” 

“We really need to go in now,” Mark said, Donghyuck reaching up to thread a hand through his black hair. “I don’t want to be in trouble on my first day.” 

“But where’s the fun in that, darling?” Donghyuck asked, dipping down to kiss Mark’s neck, nipping at the skin. 

Mark arched his neck, sighing into the younger boy’s soft hair. “You drive me insane,” he moaned, Donghyuck only grinning and sucking harshly on his fair skin in response. “Fuck, love, we really do need to go.” 

Donghyuck pressed one last kiss to Mark’s neck before pulling away, trailing his fingers over the forming hickies, slick lips meeting Mark’s in a heated kiss. Mark used one arm to pull Donghyuck flush against him, the other hand fisting in the boy’s hair. 

“Fuck, Minhyung,” Donghyuck panted, nipping his bottom lip before lacing their tongues together once more, “fuck you’re hot.” 

Mark groaned, breaking their kiss to suck hickies into the other boy’s neck. “You’re so fucking sexy, Hyuck. So sinful with your lips all bruised and hair mussed. A real live wet dream.” 

Donghyuck giggled, licking his lips, Mark intent on littering his skin with bruises like Donghyuck had done to him. “I love it when you talk to me like that.” 

Mark grinned, pulling away from Donghyuck’s neck to tug on his earlobe with his teeth. “There. Everyone should know you’re mine, and I’m yours,” he said, touching the bruises on their necks. 

“Like they didn’t already know,” Donghyuck laughed, kissing Mark’s jaw. “You possessive, darling?” 

“Hell yes I am,” Mark growled, hands finding their way underneath Donghyuck’s blazer. 

The younger boy pulled away before things could escalate once again. “I do have to graduate in order to get out of this place, so let’s get to class.” 

“I’ll see you at lunch then,” Mark said, kissing Donghyuck’s cheek. 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck nodded, trying to fix Mark’s ruffled hair. “I’ll see you then.” 

Mark nodded, kissing the backs of each of his hands before pulling away. “Love you.” 

Donghyuck grinned. “I love you too.” 

“Hey, and Donghyuck?” 

“Hm?” 

“Your eyeliner looks really fucking sexy today.” 

“I aim to please, Minhyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Ily all!


End file.
